The truth for a change
by nightcreaturesnightmare
Summary: Haruka can't get the guts to tell Michiru her true feelings and Michiru starts to worry if its the end of them
1. Chapter 1

She tossed and turned in a cold sweat while having the same nightmare again.

_They stood at the shore line facing each other. The moonlight was their only light to see each other and the air was full of salt. Michiru's eyes were full of sadness and Haruka's seem soulless._

_"Why are we here Haruka?"_

_"To do what needs to be done." Haruka responded back nastily._

_"What do you mean by that?" Michiru asked even though she knew what would happen. For it has happened every night for about a month, but she hasn't learned to change it. So she always asked the same questions._

_"You know what I mean."_

_"No Haruka, I don't. Or I wouldn't ask." Michiru snapped back._

_Haruka let out a sigh, "It's time to walk away Michiru. Its over"_

_Michiru stood there with tears in her eyes. She knew those words would be spoken. "Haruka, why are you doing this to me? Don't you know me at all? Don't you love me?"_

_"No Michiru, I don't. I don't love you. I was only with you cause of what we are. Cause we're Senshi. But I never have loved you."_

_"Then why did you stay around for so long then. You could have turned your back at any time and you didn't. Do you enjoy seeing me hurt? Do you Haruka! Is this all just a game to you?IS IT!"_

_"Of course. That's all this is. Just a game. That's how life is. And now this game is over." Haruka said as she turned and stated to walk away from Michiru. All Michiru could do was drop to her knees and keep crying. "HARUKA! DON'T GO. I LOVE YOU!"_

_"I'm sorry you have wasted your feelings on something that was never real" _

That was the last she saw as she woke up quickly raising herself forward. Michiru felt her part of the bed soaked from sweat and tears. Her heart was racing. She covered her face in her hands and shook her head back and forth. "No. not again. Not the same dream" Michiru whispered to herself. She looked to the other side of the bed and noticed Haruka sleeping there peacefully. Michiru let out a sigh and threw off the covers and got out the bed. She walked over to the dresser and grabbed a new set of pajamas and walked to the other bathroom to shower. She didn't want to wake up Haruka with the shower in their room.

She closed the door quietly and locked it. She leaned her head on the door then turned around and pressed her back against the door. Michiru slide down to the ground and started crying. "Why is this happening? Why am I getting these nightmares every night? What is going on?" Michiru sobbed out to herself as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Michiru pulled herself off the ground and turned on the shower. As she let the shower warm up, she stripped out of her clothes and looked in the mirror. She noticed all the bite marks and scratches on her body from earlier that night. All the ones that stayed hidden under her clothes. A tear slipped from her eye as she stared at her naked body in the mirror remembering what had just happened earlier that night. "Is this all that is? A game? Haruka...why can't you ever say what you're really feeling." Michiru asked as she turned from the mirror to climb in the shower and started to rinse off all the sweat.

She stood there and let water pour over her body. "You have been so distant from me lately. I don't know what you're doing. What you are thinking or anything." Michiru spoke to herself. A sigh escaped from her mouth. "What is happening to us? We were so in sync in the beginning. Do you even love me? You never told me so." Michiru sat on the bottom of the tub and hid her face in her hands again trying to stop the tears. "I don't even know if we ever become an official or what. But yet, we live together. Why are you so confusing?"

/

Haruka woke up in a panic. "Michiru?" She asked as she rolled over and noticed the other side of the bed was empty. "Michiru? Where are you?" Haruka asked. She noticed that Michiru's pillow was soaked and so was some of the bed. Haruka sat up in the bed. She stared at the empty side of the bed wondering what was going on. Haruka heard the sound of the faint shower in the distance. "She is showering again? She has showered every night for the pass month. What is going on with her?" Haruka asked herself as she crawled out of the bed and walked to their closet. She opened the door and sat on the ground.

She removed a piece of the floor and pulled a small shoe box out of it. Inside where letters she had wrote for Michiru that she hadn't given to Michiru. "Why can't I ever give these to you?" Haruka asked herself as she looked through them. They were letters expressing her real feelings for Michiru. The ones she could never speak of. She placed all the letters back in the box and pulled out a small box. She opened the box and diamond ring sat inside of it. "One day, when I'm done being a coward, you will have this." Haruka said as she stroked the ring. She closed the box and placed it back in the shoe box and placed the box back in the floor and placed the piece of the floor back.

Haruka pulled herself off the ground and closed the closet and walked to the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

She sat at the kitchen table and listened to the shower running. "Michiru…how do you stand me? I am nothing but misery for you. But yet, I am so scared of losing you cause of it. Gahh!" Haruka asked herself as she slammed her fist on the table. "Why can't I make things official with you? I want you and only you. But yet, I am terrified. I know I am not good enough for you. I know you can do so much better, so why do you stay here with me and put up with me?" Haruka asked as she looked towards the door way and heard the shower get turned off. "Michi, I love you. So why can't I ever say those words to you?" Haruka asked herself as she stood up from the table and made her way back to bed.

Along the way back to the room, she stopped at the bathroom and listened in on Michiru. She heard the aqua-net crying through the door. This stung Haruka's heart. She had a feeling that the tears where cause of her and she hated herself for causing them. She dragged herself away from the door and walked to the closet and pulled out the other set of sheets so she could change the bed.

After changing the sweaty sheets off the bed, Haruka decided to wait for Michiru to come back to bed but as soon as she got back in the bed, she fell asleep and wasn't able to convince Michiru to come back to bed with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Michiru walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. She noticed the glass of water left sitting on the table. "Huh…oh hmm, I guess she did wake up then?" she spoke to herself as she picked it up and walked over to the sink and rinse it out and refill it back up with more water. She made her way to the couch to take a seat.

"_What is going on with her lately? She is staying at work late. The conversations here are short. We barely talk to each other. What is happening? Did she only stay with me because we are senshi? And the fact that nothing has happened in a while. Is she finally ready to leave me? Is she just taking her time though? Trying to find the right words. I fell for her, she has become my world. I don't know what I will do if she walked away now." _Michiru thought to herself while she sipped the glass of water. She placed the glass down on the table and grabbed one of the pillows from the couch and held on to it. She sighed out an "I love you" and passed out on the couch eventually.

/

Haruka woke up for work and rolled over and said "Michiru" sleepily but noticed that Michiru never came back to bed. "Huh, I wonder where she slept then... If she did." Haruka spoke to herself. She got up and got ready as usual. A pair of jeans and a white tank top she wore and her garage shirt in her hand. She made her way out to the kitchen area when she noticed a foot hanging off the end of the couch. She walked over and saw Michiru sprawled out on the couch with her arm over her eyes trying to block the sun light from coming. She chucked at the sight. "Hmm, my sleeping beauty." Haruka walked over to the blinds and closed them the rest of the way and placed a sheet on top of Michiru. She noticed that she was sweating. _"Is this why she was has been showering every night? Is she sick and not telling me or what?" _Haruka thought to herself.

She moved back to the kitchen and grabbed some stuff from the fridge to make her lunch for that day. Since Michiru was sleeping, she was able to get away with her usual lunch. A double stacked sandwich and whatever else she could find lying around. After making her lunch, Haruka dug around in the kitchen drawers for the note pad that was left in there. She finally found it and left Michiru a note saying:

"Chi-

I have already gone to work and don't freak out about waking me up. I got up on my own this morning.

I will see you tonight.

I also changed the sheets on the bed.

H"

She left it on the table and grabbed her keys with one hand and her lunch and shirt in the other and headed towards the door. She turned around to look at the sleeping women on the couch. "I hope you're okay." And turned around and left for work.

/

Michiru woke up a loud sound coming from somewhere in the house. She rolled over and fell off the couch. "Huh?" Michiru rubbed her back and noticed that she was sitting on the floor. The sound kept getting louder and louder every few seconds. "Huh, what is that sou….OH MY GOD. HARUKA!" Michiru remember she was supposed to wake her up for work. She sprung up quickly from the floor and ran to the bedroom. She noticed that bed was empty and made up. She walked into the room to turn off the alarm clock that was screaming at her by now. She looked down at the time. The clock read 3:00 pm. "Oh my god, it can't be that late. I really did not sleep all day now."

She made her way to her side of the bed to check her phone. She had nothing. Ever since the last battle, she had separated from all the other girls. She released a sigh. She looked around at the emptiness of the house. The quietness she would long for any other day. But just not that day.

She sat there and remembers those days. The sounds that filled the house. Between being a temporary mother for Hotaru and having Chibiusa over all the time. And having Setsuna living her. Life had seemed perfect to her, and now, she felt more alone then anything. She released a sigh while remembering all of those days.

Now Hotaru was gone because she was no longer needed to be Sailor Saturn. Setsuna had gone back to the future and the gates of time to keep watching them. Chibiusa is now in Crystal Tokyo again. And Michiru hasn't spoken to any of the other girls since then.

"I at least had someone to talk to you then. Now, I have no one." Michiru said as she stood up and started looking for something to wear. She found a pair of white shorts and a simple blue tank top. She found her bag and placed her wallet and phone inside the bag. She searched in the closet for her sandals and put them on her feet. She walked into the kitchen to leave a note in case she didn't come home in time for Haruka. She noticed the note pad on the table with the note saying not to freak out about waking up Haruka.

"That's nice. I needed that about 45 minutes ago though." She ripped up the note and tossed it in the trash. She wrote another back to Haruka.

"H

If I'm not home within in the next few minutes after you see this, then its grab it for you. I have gone out and no, I don't have a point of location at the moment as I write this.

I will text you later though.

Hope work was good for you

-Chi"

Michiru left the note pad in the same spot and walked over and grabbed her set of keys and walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The sounds of music filled the cars silence and cold air was blasting. Michiru was driving around aimlessly around town in her car with no point of destination in her mind. She was going with the flow. She just needed to get out and clear her head. She leaned forward and looked out the window while she was driving. Nothing was catching her attention. Michiru leaned back in the seat and released a sigh of exhaustion out.

She tapped her thumbs on the steering wheel impatiently as she drove through the traffic. Her eyes were on the road but her mind wasn't. Her mind was running a thousand miles per hour and thinking of how everything has been lately. She was pulled out of her trance when she heard the sound of a horn being blown in her direction. She swerved quickly when she noticed she was about the crash. She was able to prevent the crash and got a nice mouth full from some stranger and someone else flicking her off.

She finally got fed up and turned onto the high way. "This traffic is horrible today. God. "Michiru said as her speed increased on the high way. She finally decided to get off the high way when the clock said 5:00 pm. "Haruka will be getting home soon." Michiru said while making a note to herself. She was driving back when at last minute she flicked on her turn signal and made a quick turn without stopping. She turned off road and took a back road down into rocky and green area. She parked her car and got out the car. Leaving everything else in the car. In front of her she stared out into the lake and felt the wind play with her hair.

Michiru walked over to rock that sat by the lake and sat on it. She pulled her knees up to her chest and placed her chin on top of her knees. She breathed out slowly and took in everything around and wiped her mind of everything.

/

Haruka arrived home and noticed Michiru's car was gone. She checked her phone and saw no miss calls or messages from Michiru. "Hmm.." Haruka thought as she got out the car and walked up to the door. She checked the mail and walked inside.

"MICHIRU?" Haruka called out and waited for a response. She heard nothing. She walked in the living and noticed the pillows on the floor. Then walked into the bed and saw the imprint from where Michiru had sat. "Where are you" Haruka mumbled to herself.

She made her way back the living room and noticed the yellow pad had been moved. She walked over to the table and saw the note that was left for her. "Why haven't you text me yet love?" Haruka dug in her jeans for her phone and called Michiru.

It rang a few times and then heard, "Hi, You have reached Michiru, I'm sorry I have missed your call. Please leave me a message and I will call back." Haruka hung up and looked at her phone. It was going on 7pm and she was getting hungry. "Its not like Michiru to act like this. Not to answer her phone or anything. What is going on?"

Haruka dug through the take out menus since they haven't exactly gone shopping for food yet. She called and placed an order then sent Michiru a text.

"Hun, I am home. I called take out and I ordered you something. Come home soon."

Haruka made her way to the shower while she waited for Michiru and the food.

Haruka turned on the water and let it heat up. She turned to face the mirror. She placed her hands on the sink so she could support herself. She looked up in the mirror with glossy eyes. "I need to tell her soon the truth or I will lose her. I already am losing her just by not really talking to her. I know for a fact that there is a distance between us. But that's my own fault. I'm just terrified. God!" Haruka said she gripped on to the counter. "Why am I such a horrible person to her? She puts up with so much. Much more then she deserves. She even put school aside to help me succeed in my goals. And I can't even tell her I love you. Why"

Haruka stripped out of the greasy clothes and made her way into the shower and let the water take away the dried blood and grease and dirt from her body. She showered quickly incase Michiru showed up at home. She got out the shower and walked into the bedroom with only a towel around her. Haruka digged through one of her dresser drawers and found herself a set on long plaid pajama pants and a clean tank top to wear.

Haruka made her way back to the living room while digging in her wallet to pull out the money for the delivery man. She heard a car stop outside of her house and a door slam, "Michiru?" And walked over to the door. When she opened it, it wasn't who she wanted.

"Delivery."

"Yeah," sighs " How much?"

"20.25"

Haruka pulled out 25 dollars, "Here, keep the change" she said as they swaped the bag of food for the money.

Haruka shut the door behind her and checked what time it was. The clocked shower 8:30 now. "Chi, where are you? "

Haruka walked in the kitchen and grabbed her phone from the counter. She still had no missed called or messages or anything. She decided she would call Michiru again. And again she got her voice mail. Haruka repeated the process several times over the next few minutes. Then decided to finally text her:

"Michi, where are you? "

Haruka sent the text and made her way to couch and sat down. She had lost her appetite to eat.

"I hope she isn't ignoring me." Haruka said as she sat back on the couch and thought to herself.


End file.
